FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to sampling measurement devices for radon gas emanating from the ground, and particularly to such devices that are placed on top of the soil and that are comprised of activated charcoal or other material which is evaluated subsequently to the in-situ sampling procedure at a remote laboratory facility.